Stick Stickly
Stick Stickly pode ser considerado um dos personagens menos criativos que existem, mas ele ocupa um lugar muito especial no coração das crianças que viveram nos anos 90 enquanto Stick fazia parte do programa "Nick in the Afternoon". Stick Stickly apresentava o bloco da tarde da Nickelodeon no verão 1995-1998, mas eu juro que me lembro de ter o visto na TV mais cedo do que isso. Eu pensei que eu era louco por um isso, mas recentemente eu encontrei um pequeno fan-site sobre Stick Stickly que dizia que Stick participava de um bloco de tarde em 1993 na Nickelodeon, durante o ano letivo chamado "Lanche da tarde com Stick Stickly". Para minha alegria, o site até tinha vídeos de programas de Stickly. Eu assisti um video chamado "Primeira aparição de Stick Stickly". Stick Stickly estava na frente de um quadro com "Lanche da tarde" escrito com letra normal. Seu visual estava um pouco diferente, seus olhos eram menores, ele não tinha nariz, e sua boca era uma linha reta em vez de ser curvada como em um sorriso. Ele fez algumas de suas piadinhas bobas, então disse que "Os Rugrats" estava chegando. O vídeo termina nessa parte. Eu assisti o próximo - havia seis deles e nenhum tinha datas, mas eu acho que estavam em ordem cronológica. O segundo era chamado "Stick fica ferido". Stick Stickly tinha o mesmo jeito do primeiro vídeo, mas seu corpo parecia um pouco cansado, havia umas lascas saindo do seu corpo. Ele se aproximou da câmera e disse: "Bem, o cachorro me enterrou na terra denovo, mas eu consegui sair, o show que todos votaram para ver e "Hey Dude". Não se esqueça de enviar seus cartões postais para votar pelo próximo convidado especial! E lembre-se que o endereço é ... " Ele cantou aquela música clássica sobre os cartões postais, mas a melodia era diferente de episódios anteriores - um pouco mais lenta. Depois que ele terminou de cantar a música, ele apenas ficou imóvel por alguns minutos olhando para a câmera e o vídeo terminou. O terceiro video era chamado "Stick Enforcado". Stick Stickly estava pendurado em um pedaço de corda amarrada no seu peito. Um menino que parecia ter cinco também estava lá, e havia um quadro-negro, que tinha seis traços desenhados sobre ele, representando uma palavra de seis letras. O garoto estava adivinhando letras e cada vez que ele errava uma, a corda em torno de Stick iria subir cada vez mais. O jogo estaria terminado quando a corda ao redor de Stick chegasse ao seu "pescoço". O garoto adivinhava as letras e quando a corda estivesse a apenas uma letra de acertar a palavra, e também uma letra de chegar ao pescoço de Stick, as letras formavam C_NDLE (V_LA). Era óbvio qual era a palavra, mas o garoto não estava levando o jogo muito a sério, rindo, ele falou a letra x. A corda foi para o pescoço de Stick e seus olhos sumiram, e foram substituídas por dois X. Não havia nenhum som por cerca de trinta segundos, o garoto olhou para o "cadáver morto" de Stick. Então, os olhos de Stick voltaram ao normal e ele riu, disse que estava bem e que "Crianças loucas e selvagens" era o próximo programa. O quarto vídeo era chamado de "Stick Sai". Stick estava zangado sobre algo que supostamente aconteceu em um vídeo não mostrado no site, dizendo que ninguém o respeitava, que ele era tratado como um palito, e que seu pai era um navio poderoso, e reclamando que o cachorro ficava o enterrando. As reclamações de Stick pareciam piadas, mas seu tom era mais grave do que o normal. Uma criança apareceu - não a mesma dos videos anteriores - e disse a Stick que todas as crianças o amavam. Stick ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, então suspirou e disse que iria ficar. Ele nos lembrou de votar no concurso espetáculo convidado de novo e disse que era hora de Rugrats. O quinto vídeo era chamado de "Stick fica com raiva (sem som)." Como a descrição diz, o video era totalmente sem som. Stick ficava se movendo rápido, provavelmente ele estava gritando. Uma menina se afastou de perto dele, acho que ela estava com medo. A menina acabou indo embora e Stinck ficou encarando a tela, sua animação era tão simples que eu não sabia se ele estava falando ou gritando. O sexto video era chamado de "O Vencedor Revelado". Stick tinha uma mancha vermalha escura na cabeça e um de seus olhos estava marcado com um X. Ele não falou nada sobre sua aparência e anunciou que a votação estava encerrada e que era hora de anunciar o convidado especial do show. Ele se aproximou da câmera e disse: "Tem sido uma competição longa e acirrada, mas vocês, crianças, decidiram! Vem ai, o clássico que vocês votaram, Candle Cove!" Category:Episódios perdidos Category:Creepy Category:Videos Category:Computadores e internet